1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to surgical drapes and, more particularly, to a surgical drape for protecting a patient and portions of an operating table.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Currently, after a patient is placed on an operating table in preparation for surgery, the patient must be lifted or otherwise maneuvered in order to position drapes under the patient. This can result in random sterilization or inadequate isolation of certain portions of the patient from the surgical table. Moreover, considerable difficulty in properly positioning the drapes can be experienced. Any time spent in properly positioning the drapes can undesirably increase the amount of time required to perform the surgical procedure.
Desirably, a surgical drape would be available that would minimize or eliminate difficulties in placing drapes under a patient while isolating the surgical field in a sterile manner. Any such drape hopefully would be easy to use and would permit the surgical procedure to be performed with minimal delay.